Paralyzed
by LeanaVine
Summary: Sydney is the newest security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which her friend convinces her is haunted, and would be a good place for paranormal investigations. She's not really sure what to expect, and she has a feeling there's more to this place than meets the eye. (Includes OC. Warnings and ships to come later.)


**A/N:** Hello new readers.

As always, I do not share any views expressed by any characters in this story. And I own nothing in this story, except for my OC Sydney and her friends and family.

Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Sydney hurried over to her bed where her phone was ringing. She picked it up, saying in a breathy tone, "Hey." She was really in bad shape, she thought.

 **"Girl, I've found the perfect job for you."**

Cocking a brow, the blonde laid on her bed, tossing back her bangs. "Color me intrigued, Pip. What's the job?"

 **"It's working at this kid's pizzeria doing security at night. I know that sounds shitty, but wait." Sydney laughed but continued to listen. "I've looked the place up, and some people say it's haunted. Like it has these animatronic characters that some people swear are possessed."**

Rolling onto her back, Sydney asked, "What's this place called?"

 **"Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Look, you talk about hunting ghosts; this place would be perfect for you."**

Sydney talked to her friend for a little longer, then they said their goodbyes. The blonde had been looking for a job ever since she dropped out of college and moved in with her mom. She eventually wanted to make enough money to move in with Penny, her friend on the phone. This job sounded like it'd be easy, and it might be fun if the place actually was haunted. Sydney hadn't investigated any supposedly haunted locations since she was in school.

After Googling the place, Sydney decided she should go in and ask for an application. If nothing else, she could work there until she found something better. The blonde checked her makeup, changed into something that wasn't covered in cat hair, and headed out. Her Chevy Cruze was dirty, but it was supposed to rain, so Sydney ignored it, as usual.

This pizzeria definitely looked spooky, just on the outside. She could only guess that the inside would be even worse. How was this place not condemned yet? With a sigh, she proceeded inside, and paused at the sound of screaming children. Thank god this job was going to be at night, when all the little monsters were long gone. Sydney wanted to cover her ears as she walked to the front counter, but she resisted the urge.

"Excuse me," she called over the sounds of games, kids, and children's music. A girl behind the counter turned and smiled, looking way too peppy. "I was wondering if I could get an application," Sydney told her.

"Of course!" the girl replied, way too happily. "I'll be back in two shakes."

Sydney raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the girl walked off and through a door. She looked at all the prizes on shelves behind the counter, then around at the rest of the establishment. Children were running all around, shrieking and crying. Sydney's entire body felt tense, and she wanted to leave, but she kept reminding herself that the children wouldn't be here during her shift.

The employee came back, still grinning in an unsettling way. "Okay, Mr. Fazbear will see you now."

"Oh no," Sydney said, "I don't have an interview. I just need an application."

The girl nodded, her brown pigtails bobbing. "Right, Mr. Fazbear will see you for your application."

Sydney was confused, but she shrugged, walking around the counter and through the swinging door. She hadn't planned on interviewing, or she would've worn something nicer. Her gray hoody and faded jeans didn't look very professional, but hopefully that wouldn't matter since it was a security position. She knocked on what she assumed was the door to Mr. Fazbear's office.

"Come on in," a voice called from the other side. The blonde pushed the door open, and jumped when she saw a bear mascot suit in an office chair in the corner. The middle-aged man from behind the desk smiled and laughed. "Oh sorry about that. That's just a suit that I wear for children's birthdays. Have a seat, Miss..."

"Sydney," the girl answered, sitting in one of the cushy chairs in front of the desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we'd be interviewing today. I don't have a copy of my resume or anything."

Mr. Fazbear shook a hand at her. "Oh no, don't worry about all that. We're not so formal around here. The only thing I care about is a person's character and work ethic. Those are the things that matter. Now," he reclined back, folding his arms in front of him, "would you say you're a hard worker?"

"Yes sir, I would."

"Good, good. No criminal record or anything, right?"

Sydney laughed nervously. "No, sir."

He chuckled. "I didn't think so. Sometimes we do background checks, but you're young. I doubt you're a troublemaker. Have you ever worked security before?" Sydney shook her head, so he pursed his lips. "That's fine. There's not much to it. I lock up all the money in a safe at the end of the day, and you'd just be here from close until six o'clock the next morning. There shouldn't be any trouble, and if there is, your only job is to call the police, nothing else. I don't expect you to engage any robbers or anything." He stood with a groan. "Come with me, and I'll show you the security room."

They walked back out into the parlor, where children were still screaming and running around. They walked past the stage, where Sydney first saw the animatronics. There was a bear, bunny, and chicken, each singing some silly song. Next to the stage was the dining area, which smelled of pepperoni and grease. The smell both disgusted Sydney and made her hungry at the same time. They continued down a hallway, where Sydney paused to study a room closed off with a purple curtain. "What's in there?" she asked.

"Oh, that's an old attraction called Pirate Cove," the man answered. "We don't use it anymore; it's off limits." With that, he continued walking. Sydney felt a pang of curiosity at the closed off room, but she followed Mr. Fazbear and kept her mouth shut. At the end of the hallway was the security room.

It was a little cramped, and trash was everywhere, but the office chair looked comfortable. Sydney could see herself taking a nap in here. It was hot in the pizzeria, but at least the office had a fan. Children's art was all over the wall, and there was something really sweet about that.

"Now, you won't be required to stay in the security office," Mr. Fazbear told her. "You can wander around, or you can sit in here, either is fine. But just so you know, this is the safest room in the restaurant. It doubles as a panic room, in case anyone were to ever break in here during the night." He pointed to buttons by both of the doors. "These operate security doors that will slam down, and keep anyone out of here. This button here," he said as he pushed it, "operates the hall light, so you can see if someone is out there."

Sydney looked nervous, so Mr. Fazbear patted her on the back. "Now don't get scared. It's highly unlikely that anyone would ever break in here. These are just here to give you peace of mind. There's also a tablet here," he told her, taking it out of the top drawer of the desk, "and you can use it to view all of the security cameras in the pizzeria. There's a phone for emergencies, but if, let's say, the robbers were to cut the phone lines," he squatted down to idle to a red button on the underside of the desk, "this is your panic button. It will alert the authorities that you need help, and they'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Nodding, Sydney tried to process all of the information being given to her. So pretty much, this was her panic room, and she could nap here during her shift. She doubted anyone would wanna break into this rip off Chuck E. Cheese, but it was nice knowing she had somewhere to hide in case someone did. They talked a little more about Sydney's career in college and what she wanted to be someday. Mr. Fazbear was a really nice, sort of uncle figure, and Sydney felt comfortable with him.

"Well Miss Sydney," he asked, hands on his hips, "could you start tonight?"

Her eyes widened, but she smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sure."

"Good, good," Mr. Fazbear replied. "Why don't you go home, get some sleep, because you'll have to be up all night. I'll get you put in the time clock, and I'll show you how to clock in when you come back at eight. Sound good?"

After a little more chit chat, they parted ways, and Sydney walked back out to her car, texting Penny that she got the job. That was a lot easier than she thought it would be. Almost too easy? She tried not to read too much into it.


End file.
